Hugo Leopardi
Hugo Leopardi is a reoccuring character, shown to trail Alex and Joel nearly everywhere they travel. Pre-Flash Hugo was a medical doctor associated with Jason Pike, shown by the latex pink gloves that they both wear."Hugo and Pike have pink gloves because they're doctors" -Louise He was constantly harassed and mocked by Pike,"Puke [sic mocked the shit out of Hugo pre flash" -Louise] being the potential motivator for him chasing after him - having done 'something a long time ago'."...that's why Hugo is after Pike. Because he did something a long time ago" -Louise In-Game Hugo appears in three seperate areas: Endless Wastes Hugo is first seen in the Endless Wastes, at the end of House Dust to the east. He looms upon an aloft, inaccessible hill, first seen stalking Petre Grams, though turns to watch Alex and Joel if they move to his right. When Alex travels further into the Wastes, a distant, piercing scream will be heard. Traveling back to where Hugo and Petre were will show that the both of them have disappeared - a puddle of blood where Gram once stood. Downtown Olathe Later in Downtown Olathe, Hugo is seen in the backdrop of the Vermillion Village, watching Alex from a red cliff. Entering the hovel or exiting to Vermillion Way will result in his disappearance. Industrial Underground At the end of the Prelude, Alex discovers a cavern full of people waiting for transport to The City. Finding the time to rest, Alex's sleep is interrupted by Hugo's methodical murder of the entire group except for Alex and Pike (Joel included, if present.) killing the rest one-by-one in their sleep."...he took them all down one by one in their sleep" -Louise Startled awake, Alex sits up from laying on the floor. Hugo turns to face him before knocking him unconscious with a single punch. Later, Alex wakes to find Hugo and Jason Pike confronting each other. Hugo accosts Pike of doing something, demanding him to 'take it back'. Pike puts the blame on Hugo, saying that he can't expect him to fix his own problems. Hugo threatens to kill Alex (and Joel) if he refuses to confess. Pike remains quiet, not stopping Hugo from stabbing Alex in the abdomen repeatedly in the stomach with a scalpel, mortally wounding him. Depending on choices that the player made, Joel will either rouse from sleep or run into the cavern in the nick of time, threatening Hugo with his Bolt Action Pistol. Hugo will stand defiant to the threat, only saying: "You will not harm me." Joel will pull the trigger, only to find the gun unloaded, or simply grit his teeth, his actions dependent on the Joel Relation Counter. Hugo will leave the cave, taking the stolen duffel bag with him. Trivia * According to Ed, Hugo is extremely stealthy, being the most likely out of all characters to win hide & seek. * Hugo doesn't want Pike dead. References }} Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Endless Wastes Category:Downtown Olathe Category:Prelude